Sparrow
by steph557
Summary: In Japan, sparrows represent loyalty and honor. Who would've thought my namesake would take me into a yaoi manga; I traveled from my universe to the Finder Universe. The manga isn't even finished yet! I have no clue how this is going to end, even with my small bit of foreknowledge. "You better hope this isn't a prank." A dangerously low voice answered my shouts. Uh oh.
1. The Secret Room

**Summary: In Japan, sparrows represent loyalty and honor. Who would've thought my namesake would take me into a yaoi manga; I traveled from my universe to the Finder Universe. The manga isn't even finished yet! I have no clue how this is going to end, even with my small bit of foreknowledge. "You better hope this isn't a prank." A dangerously low voice answered my shouts. Uh oh.**

Chapter 1: The Secret Room

"Suzume!" Angela, my best friend of eighteen years, called out.

"Angela, you sly dog. How was your first date!?" I was walking to a coffee shop to meet up with her, when she caught me by surprise.

We embraced warmly, it was always good to see each other, even if we had been out drinking the previous weekend.

"He was the sweetest, Suzume, you wouldn't believe it. He had everything planned and it was so romantic!"

"Of course I would believe it, I'm the one who introduced you two! You both are such Shoujo material." I teased as we took our seats in the coffee shop.

"What about you? You're 23 now, you need to get over your love of 2D characters." Angela remarked, knowing full well I never will.

"Angela, please. I know they're not real, but that escape into fantasy is what makes it all the more sweet."

We parted ways after talking animatedly for two hours, ending the hang out with a warm hug.

Before we left, Angela handed me a small box.

"What's this?"

"It's a sparrow charm! I was going through the farmer's market, when I met this nice old lady. She was selling these charms, and I just saw this. I just HAD to get this for you. It's your namesake after all."

I gave a small laugh and pulled her into another hug, "Thanks, I love it! Meet up this weekend for Girl's Night?"

"Hell yes! See you then!"

I walked towards my apartment, deciding to take a longer route this time. It was nice outside, a warm spring day.

I hummed as I opened the box and revealed the sparrow. My name, Suzume, means sparrow. My parents were obsessed with Japanese culture. In Japan, sparrows represent loyalty and honor, especially the repaying of debts.

I passed by a shop window and stared at my reflection. My sun kissed, brunette hair was getting longer now, almost reaching my belly button. My skin was lightly tanned from swimming, and my figure was lean. All the ferociousness of my personality was captured in my hazel eyes. I reached up towards my left eye, the one with the contact lens in it.

I actually have heterochromic eyes. One hazel and one blue from mixed blood. Not that I minded how it made me stand out, but I typically wear a colored contact lens in my blue eye so people don't stare.

Good thing I work from home. As a black market hacker, there aren't a lot of opportunities for me to go out and meet people face-to-face.

After seeing the darker side of humanity, it's hard to turn back to the light. I've always been cautious to make sure my real identity isn't revealed. Life always hits you with surprises, so I've always had the motto of "Better prepared than dead." Quite morbid some may think, but it justifies my concealed weapon. The world was dangerous these days and I have a large target on my back. Well not mine, per se, but my identity's.

I moved on, leisurely walking back home. I was wearing a dust pink graphic tee that tucked into my ripped black jeans. The t-shirt read, "I Seriously Need A Speed Bump Between My Brain and My Mouth."

My phone, wallet, keys, and gun were in my shoulder bag, but I clutched the sparrow charm to my chest. They're my spirit animal, I had always felt like I could understand birds. Sometimes, I would whistle to them and they would hop closer to me and whistle back.

A secret between you and me? I could understand them and they could understand me. I use them often to send out messages, hence my codename as **w1NG2**.

As a hacker, you may be wondering where my precious laptop is. My baby, Weeping Angel, was left at home because it's too dangerous to take her out in the open. I built her from scratch when I was a teen, using spare parts that I would nab from time to time during my job at RadioShack.

As I continued walking home, ensuring that I was never in range of any video cameras, a shock wave hit me. I shook my head, feeling dizzy.

Losing my sense of balance, I tripped over a rock, clumsy me, and stumbled. As I tripped, my bag fell off my right shoulder as I fell to my left side. Tunnel vision hit and the corners of my vision began turning black. _Crap… my gun..._

Before I hit the ground, everything went dark.

*whoosh*

I was surrounded by complete darkness. At first, I wanted to panic, being stuck in an unknown place in the dark.

I didn't know my situation, if I was safe or in danger.

Despite having my gun on me, I had lost all sense of feeling and control over my arms, which caused me to drop the bag with my gun in it. Just because I didn't have a gun didn't mean I was defenseless. I still know how to put my... other skills to use if I had to. And as they say, knowledge is power.

Slowly, I wiggled my body out of the fetal position it seemed to be in.

Must've been instinctive, unless I was placed in this position. Thankfully, it didn't seem like I was injured, not even a bruise. How weird.

My muscles were a bit stiff, but it didn't seem like I had been manhandled in any way. It was almost as if I fell asleep and had just woken up. Using the only senses I had with me now that my sight was taken away, I felt the ground around me. It was cold and hard, but with ridges. Must be a wooden floor.

Taking a deep breath, not only to calm my nerves and slow down my racing heart, but to inhale the scents around me. It smelled stale with a hint of sawdust. Like a house that had been empty for quite some time and someone walked in for the first time in months.

I cocked my head to the side, trying to hear anything. All I heard was someone speaking, muted noises that indicated some sort of soundproofing between this… what I believe to be a room and the next room.

It was pitch black and although it has only been 2 minutes since I've come to, my eyes had adjusted to the dark. There was still nothing that could be seen because there was not even an inkling of light. I began to worry that this was a completely sealed room, because there were no slivers of light that would indicate a door anywhere.

My hands scrambled around and above me, recalling the time I was in a padded pathway in a Science Museum in Shizuoka, Japan.

The path was designed to specifically eliminate any trace of light, but there were night vision cameras situated in every corner so my friends outside the maze could watch me struggle to find the exit in the dark.

The best thing to do is keep moving forward and rely on my hands to memorize the path. Eventually, traveling my hand in one direction will cause it to reach SOMETHING. The maze I was in was padded in every direction, but in this unknown situation I could crack my head on a simple table for God's sake.

As my left hand traveled on the wooden floor, heading forward in one direction like a blind man's walking stick, my right hand waved slowly in front of me. This was to ensure I wouldn't bump my head on anything sharp.

When I reached a wall, I flinched but slowly began to stand up, still keeping my left hand on the wall the entire time. My right hand waved above me to make sure I hadn't crawled under a table or that the ceiling wasn't impossibly low.

Now that I was standing upright, I exhaled a deep breath.

I placed both hands on the wall and pressed myself up against it to make sure I wouldn't be separated from the only physical object that made me feel secure.

Don't think about zombies lunging at you from the dark, don't think about zombies lunging at you from the dark void, oh god oh god I hate zombies.

Eventually, I hit something that resembled a light button and tapped on it frantically.

The lights flashed on and blinded my dilated pupils.

"Ack." I stifled a yelp as my eyes adjusted to the new setting. Dark spots danced in my vision as I rapidly blinked my eyes to clear them out.

I'm in… a plain room? I took note of the sparse furniture and the bed that was pushed into one corner of the room. It was a pretty small room, compared to the size of American ones. It kind of resembles a Japan styled room, with the desk, bed, and cabinets.

A DOOR! There's a door! There were no other options other than to try it and hope friendlies were on the other end. I could root around those cabinets, but honestly I'm terrified that there's a zombie hiding in it, so I might as well as try the door. There were live human beings on the other end.

I grabbed the knob, twisted, and pulled the door towards me. It didn't budge.

Well okay.

Whoops, forgot there's some locks on it.

I undid the heavy bolts that locked the metal door shut, and twisted the knob again.

I pulled and pulled and pulled. Finally it cracked open!

It was a heavy door. No wonder the room was soundproof.

Once it the door was wide open, I stood there in shock.

There was a fucking wall.

Well a wooden wall to be more exact. Is this a fake door that doesn't lead anywhere?

I've done enough Escape Rooms to figure out that there was something else I was missing.

Wait, the voices I heard are louder now. Now I can tell there's three men in the room. One seems to be giving orders, and the two others only reply in short sentences. Something about "a key hit toe." (A/N: It's Akihito but our OC doesn't get it yet.)

Well no other options. Hope they're friendly.

"Excuse me?! Hello!" I yelled out as loud as I could. "I'm trapped in this room, can someone get me out!" I did a combination of pounding and knocking on the wooden wall. "Is anyone there? Please can you get me out? I fucking swear, Angela, if this is all just some stupid prank, I'm going to kick your ass! You hear me!"

The wooden wall slid to the side. "You better hope it's not a prank." A dangerously low voice answered my shouts.

Standing there in all his suited up glory was Asami Ryuichi with his gun drawn in one hand and the other with a Dunhill Cigar. A Blonde Hulk flanked his left side and a bespectacled black haired man flanked his right, both had guns pointed at me.

My hands bolted up to show that I was unarmed, "... I come in peace?"

**A/N: I'm really embarrassed, I've never written for this genre before and honestly it's a guilty pleasure. I just couldn't sleep the last few nights and all these strange ideas kept popping into my head. I figured I might as well as write it down and hope others like it.**

**Feedback and reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Kill Me Now

Chapter 2: Kill Me Now

Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh were discussing Akihito's kidnapping when they suddenly heard suspicious noises coming from the bookshelf. The bookshelf where the secret room is located.

It's an emergency room, the last line of defense; it's for a messy situation if someone breaks into Sion, gets past the guards, kills Suoh and Kirishima, and makes it into Asami's office.

Suoh and Kirishima wordlessly draw their guns when Asami gave the order, the subtle nod of his head.

Guns pointed at the bookshelf, Asami himself draws his Ceska Zbrojovka gun.

All they can hear are muffled words, something about being trapped in a room along with a few muffled knocks and pounding.

Asami nodded again to signal for Kirishima to open the secret door. The bespectacled Secretary/Bodyguard/Chauffeur pushed a few wooden segments of the bookshelf up and in which unbolted the bookshelf from its secure position to the floor. This allowed the bookshelf to give way and be pushed aside, exposing the secret room.

There should be a heavy metal door behind the wooden bookshelf, but instead stood a 5 foot, 6 inch woman with her arms crossed over her chest. Typically the door is locked with a secure password, but it seems like she opened the door from the inside.

She wore a tight dust pink shirt - that left nothing to the imagination- which had childish handwriting scrawled on it. The words read, "I Seriously Need A Speed Bump Between My Brain and My Mouth." It was tucked into tight black jeans with strategic rips that peeked patches of sun kissed skin.

It seemed the woman was too angry to stop herself from finishing her rant, "-fucking swear, Angela if this is all just some stupid prank, I'm going to kick your ass! You hear me!"

Multiple emotions crossed her face in this order: anger, surprise, confusion, understanding, then finally a grim frown.

Someone had infiltrated one of the best kept secrets of Sion. Only he, Kirishima, and Suoh knew of this room. All the contractors who had built it… were at the bottom of the Tokyo Bay and the blueprints were all destroyed. No copies were made. Not even Akihito knew of this room. His yellow eyes narrowed in the promise of torture, "You better hope it's not a prank."

The girl had some guts. Although she was clearly scared, she attempted to hide the fear from her voice, a lovely one at that. Its tone embodied the innocence of his Akihito with a more feminine ring and less determination than his fiery kitten, "... I come in peace?"

* * *

Suzume's POV

Fuck fuck fuck, I know they won't hesitate to shoot me if they think I'm an enemy.

"Um, can you please put those dangerous things away? They're kinda scary?" No one made a move to holster their guns. "Oh okay. Uh, can you please tell me where I am?"

Before I could ramble more, Blonde Hulk grabbed my arms and forced them behind me. I was roughly pushed onto the couch, my face staring up into predatory yellow eyes.

Glasses answered, "You are trespassing on private property. If you do not tell us how you got here and who is helping you, we will not hesitate to break a finger. You have ten fingers and ten toes, so you better start talking."

"WoAh! My name's Suzume, and I'm a techy. Don't worry I didn't hack into here, I'm not looking for a death wish. I was just walking home when I blacked out and ended up here. But wait first, can I ask what day it is? Please! I'm just as confused as you are!" Still adamant about figuring what the fuck is going on, I needed a timeline.

Obviously I'm in a Yaoi manga, which is so fucking weird, but of course I land on the most dangerous one. Why couldn't it have been Junjo Romantica! Literally in the name, it also means "Pure Romance." Also, who universe hops into yaoi?

My train of thought abruptly ended as my the collar of my shirt was roughly yanked down. "Wah?! You pervert, stop it!" I wiggled and struggled.

My efforts didn't matter anyways because a hard object was suddenly pressed into my back. I froze, "Blonde Hulk, I don't know if that's a gun or if you're happy to see me." I guess my cheeky side survived the traumatic situation, although it seems like it will make matters worse.

I refused to whimper or beg, even if I get shot and I die like this. It's good to know universe hopping is possible.

Asami got a good look at something on my left shoulder.

I glanced downwards to see what everyone was staring at, and there was an origami sparrow tattooed into my shoulder. "This isn't funny. Who the fuck drew on me?!" Although I was angry, apparently the tattoo meant something to Asami.

"May 5th." That dangerous voice answered my question.

I was caught off guard, forgetting that my question from about 5 questions ago was just answered. "... what year?"

Eyes narrowed, "2016."

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Where's Aki?" My eyes widened when I accidentally let his name slip.

My chin was roughly grabbed and my head was yanked upwards.

My eyes watered as I blinked rapidly from the pain. Doing so wasn't a great idea. My widened, watery eyes was the perfect combination for my colored contact lens to fall out of my left eye, the blue one. Now my heterochromic eyes were on full display.

Despite this mishap, nothing phased Asami, he growled dangerously, "What did you do to him." Ruthless and willing to do anything and everything to protect his domain and his lover.

I took a deep breath, here goes nothing, "You aren't going to believe me even if I say it."

Blonde Hulk tightened his hold on me in response to my disrespectful answer.

Deep chuckles vibrates through the room, "Try me."

Asami let go of my face and must've signaled something to Blonde Hulk because he suddenly let go. I collapsed into the couch.

Standing up properly and rubbing my arms, "Okay, so apparently it's May 5, 2016. I'm kinda from… the future, well 2019, but not your future."

"How do you know you're not from our future?" Glasses skeptically inquired.

"Because, Kei Kirishima." My hands found themselves resting on my hips, while my upper body leaned forward, "Your dangerously sexy boss, Asami Ryuichi, is the protagonist - more like antagonistic bastard in the words of Akihito Takaba - of a uhhh… a book."

I blushed furiously once my brain caught up to my mouth. Damn my lack of a brain-to-mouth filter! I don't need a speed bump, I need the ceiling to cave in on me to save me from my own mouth. I just called the scariest crime lord that has ever existed… sexy! Shit fuck. Not even that, he's fucking taken!

"It's not a book, is it."

Of course he'd be able to read right through me.

"I'll tell you what it is later! Once we rescue Aki."

Eyebrows raised, "There is no 'we.' You know where he is?"

"Yes I know you're working on finding him right now, but the sooner you save him the better."

Asami took a drag from his Dunhill cigar. As a businessman, and especially as a crime lord, there's an unspoken rule of thumb to never succumb to pressure. Making rash decisions in his line of work could lead to the downfall of his empire. Even if his Akihito was being tortured at this very moment, his face and body language would never betray a single emotion.

"And why would we trust you. It could be a trap."

"You can't trust me. I mean, a girl randomly showing up in your-" I glanced around me to double check this was really his office in Sion, "-office, is pretty crazy in the first place. Send in your friend Kuroda from the police or whatever his name is with a SWAT team. Bulletproof vests are a good idea, especially for Kuroda. That traitor is armed. The betrayal runs deeper than it seems, Asami-san. It's 'san' right? I'm not Japanese so I have no clue."

"It's 'sama' to-"

Asami held up his hand to cut off Glasses.

"Where is he?"

"From what I remember from the… book, he's being held in Warehouse 9 by the Tokyo Bay. The place is called… Nishiura. It's that blonde haired guy! Uhhh, Sudou is his name? I think that's how you pronounce the name? Anyways, he also has a foreign accomplice."

Asami was already on the phone barking orders. Guess he didn't care much for how to pronounce names, as it seemed he recognized the warehouse.

"The accomplice is a Russian guy, I'm pretty sure. They never showed his face, but he looked Russian." I paced as I tried to recall the manga, "He will be on the upper level of the warehouse and once you barge in to apprehend Sudou, he'll shoot at Aki. Ummm but then you prevent it by shooting his hand, good shooting skills by the way. I thought you should've gone for the leg at first, but you disarmed him so he couldn't kill Aki, but maybe shoot his leg immediately after if you can? Because he gets away."

Oh my god I can't shut up. Asami's eyes followed me as I stopped pacing, "Shit, fuck. I wasn't supposed to say that. What if the plot changes? Oh no, just… just save him quickly. He's scared to death, Aki oh my god I hope you're okay."

Not one to take orders, Asami had a mind to shoot the girl right then and there but she was hiding something more important.

"Handcuff her to the wall and make sure someone stays here to keep an eye on her." Asami and Suoh move to leave the room as Kirishima calls in a guard from outside.

"I almost forgot! Don't go back to your penthouse! It's compromised. That accomplice will send a hit force out sometime today, tonight. I dunno what time it is, but whatever time you would normally be asleep." That made everyone pause. I blushed, "I know Aki needs *ah hem* reassurement after this incident but take him to a safer location."

Asami stared at me for a second, I hid nothing from my face, I laid my emotions bare in front of the panther. If I didn't, he wouldn't hesitate to dispose of me. "Change of plans, take her to Safehouse 4. I'll join you after."

Then he and Blonde Hulk exit the room.

I protested as Glasses handcuffed me, "Can you not? It's not like I can overpower you, plus I'm not into this kink!"

**A/N: Does anyone still read My Loveprize in Viewfinder? Hands down one of the best yaoi out there. I'm dying for it to be updated, I really freaking wanna know what happens. And well, I guess stories arise in my mind when I'm unsatisfied.**


	3. Keep Your Cards Close

Chapter 3: Keep your cards close

**A/N 1: I changed Suzume's profession, so it'd be a good idea to reread Chapter 1 to find out her codename and a brief intro into who she is. **

**A/N 2: "Sparrows are represented in Japanese folklore as being obsessed with its honor, especially the repaying of debts." This is from ImmortalGeisha. I tried accessing the website again, but it seems to have been taken down so I don't know how credible this statement is. But it's too much of a pain in the butt to change the OC's name at this point. **

"It's a gunshot!" Shouts and muffled *zwip* *zwip* noises filled the warehouse as an unknown hostile shot at the Tokyo District Public Prosecutors Office Task Force.

A scope aimed at an injured Akihito Takaba, who had a gunshot Kuroda slung over his shoulder.

Although Kuroda was wearing kevlar as Asami ordered, it doesn't stop the force of the bullet from cracking the wearer's ribs.

Before the unknown accomplice could take a shot at Akihito, he dropped his sniper in response to a sharp sting of a bullet grazing his fingers.

The accomplice recognized the Japanese Crime Lord who had shot the gun out of his hands.

Asami aimed for the accomplice's leg, but only grazed it as he jumped off the upper level of the warehouse. Asami peered over the edge, he had disappeared.

* * *

Outside, Sudou and Kuroda were on a stretcher, being taken to a hospital to treat their gunshot wounds.

Asami approached his kitten who was standing over Kuroda, a shock blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Akihito stared at Asami as the older man approached.

"What are the bandages around your neck for?"

"This.. It's nothing, just a small cut." Akihito averted his eyes as his hand reached up to touch the wrappings, "You got here fast."

_Not fast enough if my pet is injured. _"A little sparrow told me some useful information."

Asami reached up to take a better look at Akihito's injuries, who hissed at him, "Sparrow? Wait, it hurts! Jeez... Don't touch it!"

"You didn't get hit by the gun?"

Akihito exhaled and glanced back towards Sudou who held him hostage, "I am alright." _But Sudou… Was it not enough to just stay close to his side? Even staying by his side is impossible now that he has done such a thing. _Akihito contemplated, _To like Asami to the point of wanting to end his life… And him, Kuroda, who even on the pain of death, would protect him. _

_It's only me who's always like this, neither up or down. And I've… become a hindrance to him again. _

Asami reached out and ruffled the younger man's head, who hissed and retaliated by batting his hand away in surprise, "W-What are you doing? Leave me alone!" He huffed in indignation, "Compared to me, your friend is more injured!"

* * *

"W-Where are we? Why aren't we in the penthouse." Akihito warily peered into the unfamiliar condo. They had switched cars in the underground parking lot of Sion, before they suddenly traveled to the outskirts of Shinjuku, an hour away from their penthouse.

The condo had three rooms in it, a large kitchen, living area, and two bathrooms. It exudes luxury and closely resembles the layout of the penthouse. Of the three rooms, one was Asami's bedroom, the second was an office, and the third was a mystery. The door was closed, and locked from the outside.

"Don't worry about it, there's a rat I need to deal with first." Asami was loosening his tie when his phone rang.

Someone reported on the other end of the phone, "The retrieved gun appears to be a modified foreign gun. I'll contact you again with more information on the gun's origin."

Akihito brewed coffee in the kitchen he found as Asami ended the phone call, "Alright. I'll leave it to you."

"I've made coffee for us. It was cold outside."  
"Hm, maybe you should make one more."

"What?" Akihito popped his head out from the kitchen, "What did you say, I missed it."

Asami shook his head to disregard his comment.

Akihito approached with two coffee mugs in hand, Asami asked if this had all been worth it, "So, did you find what you were looking for?"

Akihito sweatdropped, "I found it. But as you can see, things turned out terrible. Turns out I was searching for a mentally deranged woman who calmly goes around drugging people."

He referenced his investigation into Sudou's Club to find the missing Aoki Mayu. She had lured him to a back room to separate him from Prosecutor Kuroda, then drugged him and allowed Sudou to kidnap him.

"It's good the situation didn't end worse than it could have been." _Thanks to some chirps from a cute little sparrow. _

"...I know…" Akihito sunk into the couch a bit more.

"Did you see the face of Sudou's accomplice?" Asami, in all his muscular glory, sat in a recliner unphased by the turn of events. His shirt was loosely unbuttoned and his coffee leisurely cupped in one hand.

"...I couldn't see his face well, but he was a tall man with a foreign accent. He was angry that the transaction still wasn't completed."

"The transaction won't be completed. Sudou will not comply to the request."

"That guy… what will happen to him? W-Will he be dismissed?" _Or killed? _Was the underlying question.

Asami didn't respond.

"If you leave things as it is, eventually, that guy will harm you. He said some pretty crazy things." Akihito's eyes clouded as he recalled the traumatic string of events, he mindlessly rubbed his forearms to get rid of the slight goosebumps. He had been strung up in an abandoned warehouse, a knife at his neck, slicing through the delicate skin. He shivered. He was never one to back down in the face of death, but this was close, a bit too close. Sudou's compulsive obsession with Asami was destructive, "He is walking along a dangerous bridge… eventually everything will.." _crumble all for the sake of Asami. _He trailed off as he stared at his lover.

_To crave this man's attention to such an extent… Asami's attention… _

Feeling his younger lover's stare boring holes into his head, Asami ordered, "What is it? Speak."

_...Does this guy realize he is the cause of all this? _

Akihito set down his warm coffee, and rested his arm on Asami's shoulder as he claimed the armrest. "Kuroda. Sudou. People around you all like to play the game chicken. It makes me scared. The prize is either gold or Asami Ryuichi."

Asami wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist, "Do you also want to participate? Akihito."

Blushing, Akihito responded, "Whaaat? No way! Why would I!" Despite his protests, he could feel his body flush in response to being held by Asami's large, strong hands, "I think it's impressive that Sudou can act out his desires so truly. I wonder how much he's earned so far... He looked like he had nothing to be afraid of."

"He's an idiot, but he's got guts."

"I.. on the other hand… prefer to capture those scenes through a camera. Things that are better seen through lenses… things that are invisible up close… Things I absolutely don't want to give up on."

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's head, his face leaning down to initiate a kiss.

Asami needed to soothe his little kitten, who obviously still had his fur ruffled from the kidnapping. He grabbed Akihito's waist roughly as their mouths mashed together in a hard kiss, raw, wanting, and hot.

"Nghh!" A moan escaped Akihito's mouth as their tongues intertwined and saliva mixed.

Asami's hands worked to remove his lover's belt and pants, while Akihito gasped in slight protest.

*lemon*

Their coffees forgotten, Asami's large hand cupped Akihito's bare ass as his mouth found Akihito's neck. Akihito was in his original position, straddling Asami.

The photographer jerked and moaned when Asami found that sweet spot right above his collarbone and sucked hard.

"W-w-wait. Not on the couch!" Akihito managed to protest in his dazed state.

Asami smirked into his lover's neck, "We need to christen the place."

Akihito blushed deeper as he understood Asami's words, "Y-y-you bastard!" Then gasped as Asami moved lower and focused his attention on his sensitive nipples. One hand kept Akihito in place on top of him and the other probbed the pink entrance, slowly stretching it out. His hips jerked and he rubbed his hardening member against Asami's.

"Ah… Ngh… A-A-Asami."

"What is it, my sweet Akihito."

"Stop teasing, just give it to me!"

"Hmmm… Give you what?"

Panting harder, Akihito blurted out, "G-Give me your cock, Asami!"

"...Since you asked so nicely, but you're going to have to work for it."

Asami flipped Akihito over so his lover's back was flush against his front. Akihito felt the rippling of muscles behind him and his cock felt very lonely. He reached out to touch himself, but Asami slapped his hand away.

"Lower yourself onto me."

Gripping the arms of the couch, Akihito raised himself with Asami's hands guiding his hips into the right position.

"Nghhh." Akihito couldn't stop another moan as his entrance was stretched out. The pleasure and the pain mixed together made him forget where he was. His eyes squeezed shut as his hips ground down. Gravity brought him lower and lower until he was firmly and fully seated on his lover's manhood. Naturally, his feet found purchase on either side of Asami's legs.

"Now move."

Akihito didn't need further encouragement as he clumsily lifted himself up and then back down. It was an awkward position, one that he hadn't been in before. He hips eventually picked up a rhythm when Asami grabbed his cock and started pumping.

Overloaded with sensations, Akihito gave a small cry as he exploded over the coffee table. Asami wasn't far behind.

Exhausted, Akihito slumped backwards on his lover, but with Asami's stamina that was not nearly enough.

Same for Akihito. They do say after life-threatening scenarios, your body's sex drive goes into overload as it sends signals to procreate before it kicks the bucket.

Both naked, Asami picked up his lover and brought him to their temporary bed as they continued their ministrations in the hallway and into their bedroom.

* * *

[Dream]

[Akihito was paralyzed. He couldn't move or talk or breathe. All he could do was watch helplessly as Sudou approached Asami. The Blonde must have discovered their secure location. He couldn't move as Sudou used the same knife he had used on Akihito to slice his lover's jugular. Helpless, Asami slowly bled out in front of him.]

Akihito awoke with a start. He gasped as sweat trailed down his face. His body was in cold shivers and his face retained the horrified expression from his nightmare.

Akihito's eyes desperately searched the bed. Quickly he flipped himself around to find Asami in the darkness and when his eyes finally fell on his lover's body, he gently reached out to caress Asami's hair to make sure he still wasn't dreaming.

This was reality. Asami was unharmed and resting. The tension left his body, and he flopped his head onto Asami's shoulders in relief.

"Ah… sorry… Did I wake you?" A little sheepish at his childish actions, Akihito continued on, "My throat's dry… I'm going to get something to drink. You can go back to sleep."

* * *

As Akihito returned to the bedroom with a glass of water, he could hear muffled thumps coming from the locked room.

Unsure of whether or not to awake Asami, he grabbed his lock picking tools from his camera bag and began to work on picking the lock. As a criminal investigative journalist, he often had to get himself out of bad situations, learning how to pick a lock was a skill that saved him on more than one occasion.

The door opened to reveal another bedroom, but in the corner was a girl who was handcuffed to a metal ring in the ground. She sat on the floor, her hands bound to the ground as a gag was blocking any sounds from leaving her mouth.

_What is this? Who is she? She doesn't seem dangerous… Has she been here this entire time? Even when Asami and I were having sex in the living room just outside her door? That bastard! He KNEW she was in here. _

Her eyes widened as she seemed to recognize him. She began to shake her head as Akihito approached with his hands up to show he meant no harm.

He swiftly undid the gag. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck, I've been locked in here all night." She shook her head out and worked her jaw. "You shouldn't have come in here, Asami is going to be PISSED. Well at least you're safe, that's good. "

"It seems like our little sparrow and my kitten have met." Asami leaned dangerously against the doorframe, naked except for some loose silk pants he had thrown on.

"You perverted bastard! I can't believe you had this girl locked in here for so long! And while we were…" Akihito's voice trailed off as he blushed.

"Yeah, don't worry, I heard all of it."

Akihito spluttered in disbelief at the girl's casual remarks.

"Now that we're all wide awake, why don't you finish answering our questions? How much of the 'future' do you know and how."

"Well I SAID I was gonna tell you everything, and now that you two are done I can get outta this." Suzume undid the handcuffs around her hands, and held them up, "Told you I wasn't into this kink." She stood up and stretched. "So, Aki, since you haven't been here... you were too busy being kidnapped, my name Suzume, it's nice to meet you."

Suzume extended her hand as if to shake Akihito's.

Flabbergasted, Akihito just stared at her hand.

His brain must've been short circuiting because his host manners kicked in awkwardly, "This is a weird conversation to be having in a bedroom, should we move to the living room?"

Asami and Suzume stared blankly at Akihito.

_Wow, Asami must've fucked a few of his brain cells gone too. _

Realizing his mistake, Akihito brought a hand up to the nape of his neck and rubbed. "Oh… Ah, yeah it's a bit dirty right now."

"It's fine, we can talk here. Can I have your water? I was actually getting kinda thirsty." Suzume mentioned as she took a seat on the edge of the bed in the spare room they were all gathered in.

Akihito nodded his head and passed her the glass he had left by the doorway.

Asami stayed at his position next to the doorframe, his piercing golden eyes watching her actions like a hawk. "What do you know of the future."

Still unsure of what was happening, Akihito just looked back and forth between the two.

"So I fibbed a bit. I didn't read about you guys from a book… it was more like a manga. And the manga's genre was a yaoi…"

Asami's unruffled and expressionless face was in stark contrast to Akihito's flushed skin and embarrassed expression. "W-What! But we're alive! We're human beings with our own thoughts and feelings, but are you saying that we're in a manga… that focuses on sex?!"

"Ha… Well it more focuses on the relationship between you two." Suzume said carefully, unsure of how Asami would react to knowing that she and even more people in her universe had seen his Akihito naked. He has a very scary jealous and possessive streak. "But ignoring all of that, the manga isn't finished and I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I only know what's going to happen in the next week or so."

Unsettled by the information running laps in her head, Suzume got up and paced. "Aki! You've read all those mangas and what not, what happens when someone from another universe, who knows the plot, somehow lands in that manga?"

"Well… typically this doesn't happen in real life."

"Apparently it does, unless I'm also from a manga universe too, which would suck because my life is boring as hell."

"So... when a new character arrives with foreknowledge, their presence alone typically screws things up. Like a glitch in the system." Akihito glanced around nervously. "Sometimes the plot will change, and sometimes things impossibly stay the same when events actually should change. The authors who have the highest ratings are the ones who can come up with original ideas and don't just copy the manga's plot word for word. But these things don't actually happen, so no one actually knows."

"Exactly, so I have three choices. I can either tell you what's going to happen so you can prepare for it, but this might change the good outcomes. Stay with you and help you, but not give away the future. Or I can leave you in the dark and get as far away from the events as possible. But considering Asami's reach, nothing in this world is quite far enough away from the underworld."

Asami was always one to play his cards close, never revealing how much the information was useful or not useful. He understood the naivety for one to believe that just revealing the future would have absolutely no consequences.

"If what you're saying is true and we're from a fictional universe, then how is this to your benefit?"

"Because… even when I was reading, I knew you guys are human. Your feelings, your actions, and your love is all real. There was never a point that I didn't believe in it. I don't want your happy ending to be screwed by my actions or my appearance, also considering the hardest part is yet to come." Suzume sighed, "All I can do is offer my skills to you, because things are going to become even more dangerous now. I'm not going to hide what I can do, so instead I'll help you out by hiding any loose signals, making sure you can't be tracked, making small gadgets from my time you might find useful. If you want to disappear I can make it seem like you never existed. I also have a few cards up my sleeve, so I can protect myself, possibly another, and use a gun."


	4. When did this become a fantasy

Chapter 3.5: When did this become a fantasy?

**A/N: OKAY I'VE GOT THIS MAPPED OUT. I finally have a direction that I want this story to go in! At first I was writing this because it just popped up in my imagination and I wanted to document it. However, look forward to something involving time wimey bowls of soup :D. **

**Here is a tidbit to tide you over until I write a longer chapter. **

*Scene where Akihito and Asami part ways as Asami enters a plane*

A white, unmarked private plane was stationed on the helipad. Asami's bodyguards/secretaries Kirishima and Suoh had already boarded the plane.

Asami and Akihito stood together a few feet away from the aircraft.

I stood the farthest away, near the staircase, because it seemed as if I was intruding on a very personal moment. I don't know how the bodyguards do it, I get so awkward just being around them. It's like perpetually being the third wheel to two people who seem like they would fuck each other any second.

I glanced at the lovers who would soon be separated. I turned my head towards the horizon when they kissed, because a virgin like me was not into voyeurism.

I could hear snippets of their conversation, but instead I focused my attention on the dark sky. No one was awake yet, not even the songbirds who habitually announced the first rays of sunlight.

A sigh escaped from my lips, "Twittering birds never fly." It was an old saying my mother used to tell me.

Suddenly, an uncomfortable feeling settled around me. When I turned around, my heterochromic eyes locked onto Asami's golden ones.

"You're like Pepper."

"Your panther?" The golden-eyed crime lord responded.

Oh geez. I was caught up in my thoughts, okay? Pepper is the name of my panther… wait what? How did he know I have a panther named Pepper?

I stared at him with a perplexed look on my face.

Asami, with his golden eyes, ebony-colored hair, and broad shoulders resembles my baby. Her fur is completely black, except for a few white spots dotting the length of her legs. This is how she got the name Pepper. Original, I know.

Pepper and I would often have intense stare offs into silence until she nuzzled her head into the crook of my arm. Tough on the outside, but a softie on the inside.

Her mate is this quirky young panther. He has hazel eyes and a dirty blonde coat. He's a bit of an over-enthusiastic idiot. Even though Pepper is female, she's the alpha of the pair. Their relationship reminded me of the apparently-not-fictional characters Asami and Akihito, so I would sometimes call them Asami or Aki instead of Pepper and Milo.

My unasked question was met with a smirk.

Okay, this is freaky. I'm officially freaked out.

A bit confused, I just decided to storm off and wait in the car.

* * *

There's something about being stuck in a fictional world that is a bit disorienting.

The first one would be that they didn't have 5G yet.

The second is that their black market security is not as secure as they thought it was. Being… acquaintances with Asami can get you, well almost anywhere, but when it comes to back doors and loopholes in the tech sector, there's no one better than w1NG2.

And yet… despite this.

WHY AM I STUCK ON BABYSITTING DUTY IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE.

I sighed, my eyes trailing up towards the sky. It's been a few months since that confusing farewell to Asami. Akihito moped the first few weeks, now he's just spacing out all the time.

The mountainside was a quiet place. We were in some sort of remote village located at the bottom of the mountain, but the shrine we were staying at was hidden deep at the top of the mountain. Therefore, we rarely got visitors. Maybe an elderly couple here and there would visit and make an offering to the Shrine God.

For being so remote and with such a small pool of worshippers, the place was surprisingly well kept and maintained.

Must be some sort of safehouse for Asami, because Michihiro-san seemed to have a large amount of respect for him.

Akihito was making some sort of fuss about having to broom all day, but I'm used to staying indoors and hidden away when keeping a low profile.

Being on the opposite end of the law, but using it to take down terrorist cells while remaining anonymous was both hard and annoying as hell.

I had to run from both sides, the shady area and those from the government. It was crazy that most didn't know how deep the pockets of organized crime and terrorist organizations ran.

Police officers, government officials, and judges are all in their pockets. Some people kick up a fuss about America's President but he's just a dickhead with too much time and money on his hands. Not even worth paying attention to. That's why there's a handy concept called natural selection that applies to those who actually listen to him.

It is people who are able to hide their intentions and keep their secrets behind closed doors that are the ones we should truly be concerned about.

Not everyone in this world is like Asami, the lynchpin in the underground world of organized crime and drugs. But despite his… business… he does not condone human trafficking. Those who worked hard and played by his rules were rewarded. He has his code of ethics. He keeps Japan under a tight leash and is able to influence the workings of other countries with his connections.

There isn't anyone like that in my world as far as I'm aware.

On the surface, it seems organized and hidden away from the public.

But once you dig deeper, deep enough to mine diamonds, you'll see the truth. The ugly truth of humanity and their greed.

From the terrors in the Middle East, where thousands of innocent men, women, and children are caught in the cross fires of border disputes and anti-government factions. North Korea who has degraded their people and allowed them to starve so the top brass can live comfortably and in complete power. To the child soldiers of the Congo, who are brainwashed to believe that their brooms and thin clothing are bulletproof armor, then sent to the front lines. Those who are hit by bullets and killed are the ones who "doubted" the magic. I was also investigating this interesting Japanese City that had something called "Kings" involved.

I was in the middle of a project when I suddenly came here. w1NG2 was working on decoding the secrets of the newfound organization called jungle.

The issue isn't about surviving in this world, it's figuring out how I got here in the first place. I need to go back and finish that project.

This world isn't one with magic or supernatural powers (unless you count the good looks of every male lead as a superpower). The only thing that I've noticed is the sparrow tattoo that showed up.

I've never gotten a tattoo, too risky. It can be used to ID me and is hard to cover up. Although I mostly work from home, I do have to make connections here and there so it's best to be able to blend into the crowd.

I dropped my bag so I had lost all my precious materials I kept in there.

However, the secret compartment in my shoes with lock picking tools and other necessities were stored safely.

The only other thing that came with me was my watch and the sparrow charm Rei gave me. And the weird sparrow tattoo that had suddenly appeared on my shoulder.

It appeared as if the sparrow had just taken flight; its wings were spread open to catch the wind and its feet were still untucked. The bird's body has a beautiful and intricate geometric pattern that continues onto its wings. The thirteen feathers on each wing seemed to catch the light as if they were real.

Which couldn't be possible. According to the laws of this universe, whose genre is yaoi, action, drama, and mature, there really should not be a fantasy component. Which is why I'm dumbfounded about my appearance here.


End file.
